Midnight Black Wings
by SirenSamantha
Summary: It's a slow night and Dean is left alone with Castiel in the motel. The memory of shadow'd wings has Dean asking Cas to see his wings but he wasn't expecting them to be so breathtaking. Destiel Wing!kink (This is my first time with wings so I'm sorry that it's kind of sloppy, I'll get better I promise!)


Midnight Black Wings

Some nights on the road there really is nothing to do. The boys become bored waiting in their motel room for morning so they can get more ground covered on the hunt. This is one of those nights.  
Dean had talked Sam into taking the job of staking out a suspects house so that he could get some well needed rest; however now he is wishing he had something to do even if it meant sitting in Baby watching a house across the street for hours.

Castiel has been working this hunt with them and now sits on the end of one of the two beds, his eyes on the television but Dean feels like he's not really watching it anymore.

Dean himself is at the small table in front of the window, laptop closed and files of paper pushed aside. Anything to do would be welcome right now.

He sighs and looks over at Cas as the angel pushes his shoulders back as if uncomfortable. His mind flashes back remembering seeing shadows of Castiel's wings a couple of times in the past. He is an angel after all, he has to have wings. Right?

"Hey Cas," Dean's voice breaks through he room. Cas turns his head and looks at the hunter with a raised eyebrow. "You…I've seen shadows of your wings before. But right now, do you have them tucked away or can I just not see them?"

Cas smirks as if amused by Dean having these thoughts. "I have them folded in right now."

Dean smiles, "Can I see them?"

Castiel doesn't seem to understand why Dean would want to see his wings; he is an angel and they are nothing special. "I suppose, yes." He speaks slowly.

The angel stands from the bed letting the trench coat and suit jacket slide back off his shoulders as he does. His fingers work at the tie then at the buttons going down the front of his shirt. When his slacks are the only remaining clothes Cas turns so his back is fully facing Dean and allows his wings to come out.

They start out from two points between his shoulder blades, looking thick and powerful. Each wing goes out at least eight feet full of feathers large and small, and, they are pitch black. Dean thinks it is their color that has him surprised the most, as he expected them to be pure white.

Dean is standing now and walking slowly towards Castiel. Up close the wings are more magnificent, so full and Dean can only imagine how they must feel against skin. By just looking at his wings Dean can tell Cas is cautious and aware of every move he is making.

"Can, I feel them?" He asks anyway, the shyness of his tone a shock to even himself. This is Castiel though, and from what Dean can tell angels are protective and proud of their wings.

Cas turns his head, blue eyes looking at Dean only for a moment before flashing away. "Yes."

Dean takes a small step closer to Cas and reaches his hand up to press it against on of the giant dark wings. His lips part the moment the feathers are against his skin. Never has he felt anything like Castiel's wing; the black feathers are soft and cool like silk, airy yet full as Dean runs his hand over them again he thinks they could engulf him completely. Castiel tries not to jump at the first touch, he's not used to his wings being touched by anyone. No one at all.

Dean stands directly behind Cas when he reaches forward and his fingers wrap around each wings base. Castiel does jump now and his wings push back causing a breeze in he room. Dean yanks his hands back, eyes wide, "I'm sorry Cas!"

Cas heaves out a breath. "It's okay. I-I'm just not used to it."

Dean swallows but wraps his hand around the base again and Castiel doesn't pull away his time. Dean slides his hand up along the top of the wing, he wonders if it's bone, it's strong he can tell, and when he places his other hand between the bases flat on Cas' back the top of the wing folds back and twitches. A smile grows on Dean's face because he could feel the wing work under him.

Dean can't get enough of Castiel's wings, of touching and stroking them from end to end, he loves the feeling against his skin. The hunter hears the soft noises and gasps leaking from Cas' lips, and though he doesn't mention it, he smiles. The bases, where each wing begins, Dean learns is the most sensitive point. He finds himself going back there more and more to draw out a reaction from Cas. He isn't exactly sure what in him want this reaction though.

"Dean," Cas clears his throat, his voice rolling out heavy, "They're not, fragile. I'm not going to break so easily."

Dean looks up but he cant see Castiel's face. His hand has stilled in the feathers but then Castiel moves his wing back causing Dean to pull them. A loud moan falls from Cas' lips and he pushes his wings back against Dean.  
The hunter's face burns bright red. Cas is getting off on this. Dean pauses for a moment not sure he should continue, but against his better judgment, he continues stroking. He grabs bunches of the soft feathers, pulling and tussling them, causing them to stick out here and there. Cas' breath hitches and he pushes into the touches.

Dean traces one wing along the top and walks along it's length to the side of the room. When he reaches the end, his dark green eyes look up to find Castiel's blue ones on him already.

Dean smiles, "You, um, have nice wings, Cas."

The angel smiles easily, "Thank you."

The large black wings bend and sit behind Castiel comfortably. Dean silently walks to stand in front of the angel. Their gaze breaks only when Dean's eyes look at him from wing to wing and admires how the midnight black looks behind Cas with his fare skin and bright eyes. It fits, Dean thinks.

His eyes meet Cas' again, "I could get used to this wing thing."

The angel's full lips pull up in a small smile. "It would be nice to stretch them out now and again I suppose."

"You don't have to hide around me, Cas." He smiles but then quickly ads, "Or Sam."

Those blue eyes are tracing Dean's jaw line, taking in his features. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean nods and ignores the heat radiating form the body in front of him, ignores the way his brain likes knowing Castiel is looking at him. Needless to say however, Dean's dreams are filled with black wings encompassing him and the sounds that fell from Cas' lips that night.


End file.
